Intentional
by delightisadream
Summary: Owen is temporarily moving to California, and he invites Jasmine to spend the summer with him. She's all set to go, other than a few troubles and a certain boy named Logan Watson.


**I'm not even sure what hit me but I just got such a strong wave of Jogan feels today while doing my makeup before going to the spring (random af, I know XD) and I got this idea etched into my mind. I've been having writer's block, vidder's block, get-up-and-out-of-bed block, EVERYTHING block lately, and hopefully this will get me out of my funk! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I just love it so much! I NEED ANOTHER IDDI EPISODE DEDICATED TO JOGAN ASAP, OKAY. I AM NOT OKAY.**

* * *

"Yes, Owen. I will be on the next flight! I swear," Jasmine Kang giggled, glancing around her room.

She had practically turned it upside down. Her new boyfriend Owen was moving to California for a little bit (at least, he hoped it was temporary) as his grandfather recently passed away and his grandmother wasn't in such great condition in his wake. His family decided to live with his grandmother so she was surrounded by her family in her time of need.

Jasmine understood all of this, and continuously tried to convince Owen that he had no need to feel guilty about this. His grandmother needed his help, and she refused to let him stay behind for her. As a result, he begged his parents to invite her to join them for the summer.

This had all gone down back in February, when Valentine's Day was happening. Jasmine mustered up all her child-like innocence and shot her parents puppy dog eyes while she pleaded her case. It was a good thing they were all lovey-dovey that time of year, because they agreed to give it some thought. It turned out to be a wise decision to ask months in advance, as they just gave her their permission at the end of May.

School finished up about halfway into June, and by then Jasmine was a ball of nerves. This was exactly what she and Owen wanted and needed – they wouldn't be forced into a long distance relationship early into their currently blossoming one, and three months together would build plenty of trust. She knew that this was a one-in-a-lifetime chance, and if she didn't take it she'd be left in Chicago all summer, alone. Owen might even find another girl; after all, he'd been in California for two months in advance.

So she hid her fears deep down and plastered a smile over her apprehensive expression that tended to show every once in a while. Owen only noticed a handful of times (something that she was sure to be eternally grateful for), but Logan Watson was different.

Her old crush noticed it every time. He would wait until they were alone to ask her if she was alright, and every time she would hastily nod her head and rush off after whatever group they were with that day. She never hung out with Logan one-on-one anymore, for good reasons. She feared if she spent more time with him then her feelings would come back, and that was not something she was prepared for. She was with Owen, someone who hadn't shown any hesitation to take an interest in her. She had spent months on end liking Logan while he went and did his thing, dating other girls, completely oblivious. She was just lucky she had gotten out before he recognized her admiration for what it truly was.

That was enough reason itself for why she had to go that summer.

All that had brought her to this moment: her room torn up, Owen on the other end of her cell phone, and one flight to California already missed that morning. Good thing she bought a refundable plane ticket, huh?

Her original flight was set to take off at two thirty that morning, and Jasmine had set an alarm on her cell phone. Unfortunately, right before she got into bed the night before, Logan had called her. Cautiously she had answered, which ultimately showed to be a bad idea. Lindy had just then informed her twin brother about Jasmine's three-month trip to California, and he wasn't taking it too well. Lindy had yelled from the background that she tried to tell him it was only for the summer, but he was still shaken up beyond belief. Logan had attempted to change her mind, and by the way her heartbeat kept accelerating, she could tell he was doing a pretty decent job.

That ended in her hanging up. Her heart shouldn't be beating at that speed for someone that wasn't her boyfriend. But he hadn't stopped there. Call after call, all went to voicemail. Fifteen minutes after their conversation, she had over thirty messages. Debating over whether to talk to him – and eventually let her decision be changed for her, she knew – or shut her phone off. After choosing the latter, the alarm was put to no use, and she missed her flight. Not that it was a total shame, as she hadn't really packed yet.

"Make sure you don't miss this one, Jasmine. California won't be the same without you this summer!" Owen responded, his voice bouncing through her phone.

Jasmine smiled despite herself and assured him once more, "Don't worry! I'll be there!" She glanced around her room and let her eyes take in the three suitcases filled to the brim. She had packed in a good three hours – her personal best. If she could do that, she could certainly spend the summer on the west coast with her boyfriend's family. "I'm just sorry that your whole family had to drive so early in the morning to the airport for someone who didn't show up." She bit her lip, reliving the embarrassment she felt when he first called her.

"Aye," he chuckled. "They weren't too happy about that. But I'm sure once you're here they'll warm right up to you. I mean, how could they not?"

She grinned, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Let's not jinx this, okay? Just relax, and I'll be heading to the airport in a bit."

He let out a shaky breath and she felt extremely guilty.

"I'm really sorry I missed my first flight," she apologized, noting that she hadn't said so out loud up until this point. Packing had become her number one priority pretty quickly that morning.

"It was an accident; everyone makes those. Anyway, you just had your phone off," Owen brushed the apology off, feeling the need to end her qualms. "Why'd you turn it off, though?"

Her breath caught for a brief moment and she prayed to God he didn't notice. "Super tired. Didn't know what I was doing."

He seemed to buy that. "Alright. Well I gotta go; Grams wants to go to the beach."

Jasmine laughed. "What does she want to do there?"

"Nothing. Her and Gramps used to stroll along the beach and hold hands quietly. I'm not exactly sure what she'll want to do with me, now."

She swallowed the rest of her laughter and had to wonder for the billionth time why she had to say the wrong things. "Oh. Guess I should let you go then, huh?"

"Yeah, probably. Call me when you're about to board the plane."

Jasmine nodded. "Sure. Will do."

"See you in a few hours."

"See you in a few hours," she echoed, ending the phone call. Taking a deep breath, she took in her surroundings once more.

Bras hung on every doorknob and hanger, inappropriate underwear choices to bring were thrown in a pile near her closet, several old bikinis had been tossed over to her TV, an endless makeup amount was stacked on her vanity, and shoes everywhere.

Maybe she should clean that up before she left.

Glancing at her bedside clock, Jasmine noted she had about twenty minutes before she absolutely _had_ _to be at the airport._ Getting in gear, she hauled two of her three suitcases down the stairs and into the backseat of her car. Slamming the door shut, she ran back into the house and up the steps, practically overflowing with worries.

What if this proved to be a mistake? She already made a bad impression on his family; they hadn't even met her other than when she swung by to pick him up for their date because his house was on her route that night. If she went on this vacation with them and nothing got better, everything between her and Owen could become awkward, and/or end.

Assuring herself that she was just a little bit freaked and that that whole scenario was made up of 'ifs' and 'coulds', she found that she was out of stairs and better get her last suitcase from her bedroom.

Once standing in the doorway everything became way too surreal.

"It's just for the summer," Jasmine said aloud to herself, pumping her arms as she walked over to her bed, which her suitcase leaned against. "Come on, Jaz, you can do this." Holding up her phone in her hand, the time read one forty-five. If she didn't leave that second, she'd miss her two o'clock flight. "Okay, you _really_ have to do this," she coaxed herself, gripping the suitcase and turning to leave when a male's voice went through the room.

"No you don't," Logan counteracted her previous statement from her doorway. His hair was messed up and he looked absolutely restless.

 _Probably from constantly calling_ , Jasmine realized, her heart skipping a beat even though its owner thought not to. "Logan," she breathed, letting the strap of her last suitcase fall from her grasp.

"Jaz," he muttered, taking long strides over to her position.

She took one look at how determined he was and felt uneasy. "Logan, what are you doin–" Her words were soon lost when his lips attached to hers, taking her breath away.

This. This was something she'd dreamed about for over a year, but which had desperately been abandoned ever since prom. Her senses were alive as she brought a hand to his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. Any common sense was far, far away as she parted her lips, letting his tongue gain entrance.

Owen only came back into her mind when – and only when – her phone sounded off, making them both jump apart. Just like last night, she had forgotten she'd set an alarm to remind herself about the latest departure time.

Jasmine looked down at the phone in her hand, then looked up at the boy she'd started making out with a moment ago. Er, _five minutes_ ago. She stared at him with wide eyes, her chocolate orbs asking him what to do.

As if reading her mind, Logan stated one final time, "You don't have to go," and began backing out of the room.

With him physically gone (as he was still very much in her head by that point) she could regain focus on her phone. Ten minutes and she'd miss her second flight that day. This entire time Jasmine had been having second thoughts, but she pushed them away and dismissed them as nerves. They meant nothing. She was going to have a great time in California.

But wouldn't she have a great time in Chicago too?

Jasmine bit her lip and decided on something. She went to her alarms and shut off the one that just rung. She'd already missed one flight unintentionally.

And she'd just have to miss the next one intentionally.

* * *

 **This is just a one-shot. I don't know what it is, but I seem to like writing game-changing moments and ending there, letting you guys' minds do the rest of the work. XD (If this happened to me I would be PISSED. OFF. So sorry, :P)**

 **Please review! And sorry if there are any typos! I was itching to post this tonight. Aye. smh**


End file.
